


Was This an Accident, Though?

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alpha Amy Santiago, Alpha Gina Linetti, Alpha Ray Holt, Alpha Rosa Diaz, Alpha Terry Jeffords, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charles Boyle, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hidden Gender, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jake Peralta, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Secrets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, hidden pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Jake has been hiding the fact that he's an omega the entire time that he's worked as a cop. Not even Rosa knows. The only person that knows about his gender is Gina, and she doesn't hate him enough to go around and spread it. However, after a drunken night with Amy, he is forced to come out with his gender and twin surprises.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 184





	1. Driving and Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with writing these characters in an ABO fashion that it's not even funny. I had this idea from the Jimmy Jab Games episode of the show and thought it would be fun to write an entire fic about it. I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
> -There are three genders, not six.  
> -Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
> -Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
> -Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
> -Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronoun are and can choose for themselves  
> -the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
> -names like 'aunt' and 'uncle still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

“Finally a vacation,” Gina groaned, stretching her arms behind her and popping her back. She continued to swing her arms around to stretch them from where they had been propped up by her sides while she played on her phone.

“Gina, didn’t you just take a vacation from work a month ago?” Amy asked as she stuck the keys into the trunk of her car and started getting all of the bags in. 

“I guess if you working on all of my social media as a vacation,” she replied, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the other alpha. Amy just rolled her eyes and finished getting as many of the bags into her trunk as she could. She and Jake would be riding down in her car while Gina, Rosa, Charles, and Terry would all be riding down in Rosa’s car (Hitchcock and Scully weren’t coming because they had said something the night before the vacation and got uninvited as they made everyone uncomfortable). Because Amy was taking fewer people she had ended up with more luggage. 

“Ames!” Jake called as he walked up behind her. 

She grinned as she turned around to face him. “Uh, oh. I know that smile. What have you got that’s going to Jake-up my car?” she asked the beta as she locked her trunk shut.

“Just..” he paused as he reached down into his bag and then brought out a bag of Cheetos. “Ah, these!” he grinned, pointing to them with one finger.

“Not as bad as it could be. I’ve still got baby wipes from the chocolate situation last year,” Amy smirked as if she had won the playful battle that the two always ended up falling into.

“Just you wait. We’re going to be stopping at at least two gas stations on our way to Charles’ beach house, which leaves me plenty of time to get a hot dog… with all the sauce.”

“You wouldn’t,” she gasped, feigning actual concern. She had gotten leather seats for a reason.

“Oh but I would,” the other alpha promised. She didn’t actually know what Jake’s gender was since he wore a scent blocker on his neck and his wrist at all times, but he acted enough like an alpha to lead her down the right path.

“You…” she trailed off, wagging her finger at him threateningly. “But we’re not going to stop at a gas station for the first two hours, so it’ll take you almost three to be able to Jake-up my car.”

“Is that the beginnings of a Peralta-Santiago bet I hear?” Jake asked with a wicked smile on his face.

“You bet it is,” she replied, placing her hands on her hips confidently.

“Fine then. I bet that I can make a mess in your car in the first hour of the trip,” he replied, mirroring her position.

She changed her stance so that her arms were folded across her chest. “Fine. I bet that you won’t be able to do anything for the first three hours. You’ve gotten so responsible since the captain started making you take Terry on cases with you,” Amy smirked. A couple of weeks ago Jake had brought a soda to the crime scene and almost made them lose the case of a murderer because he spilled it everywhere. As a way to keep the childish alpha in better check, the alpha had begun to send the Sergeant with him whenever he left the precinct on official business.

“You take that back,” he scoffed, pointing an accusatory finger at her while narrowing his eyes. “Admit that I am the best mess-maker that you ever met!”

“That’s not something to be bragging about,” Rosa said as she walked over and stuck her bag in the back of Amy’s cars before she shut the door and walked off to make sure that the other members of their pack weren’t destroying her property.

“Whatever Rosa!” Jake called behind him before he turned back to Amy. “So what are the stakes?”

“If I win then you have to wash my car. Inside and out,” she said.

“Oh, easy,” he snorted.

“To my standards,” she continued, smirking as the smile slipped off of his face.

“Cool, cool, cool, cool,” he chittered quickly. “I can totally do that. And I’m not gonna lose anyway.”

“Oh, one more rule,” she said. “You can’t be trying to make a mess. It has to be a natural Jake mess or else the entire thing is off.”

“Dammit. You know me too well,” he complained, snapping his fingers. “But if I win, then you’ll have to-” Jake didn’t have time to finish his thought as Charles quickly came up to his friend and began to discuss what movies they were going to binge all night while they were on vacation.

“So I know that six-drink Amy sucks but I want to meet seven-drink Amy now,” Gina smirked slyly as she walked over to the other alpha. Amy had already walked around to the driver’s side of the car so they had to speak to each other over the roof. Gina placed her arms on the car and held her chin in her hand as spoke.

“Why?” Amy asked.

“Because! I want to find the Amy that I can actually get along with!” Gina explained, moving so that her arms were being held in front of her to emphasize her point.

“Why can’t you just learn how to get along with sober me?” she asked, anger boiling in her gut as she was insulted over and over again.

“Because sober you sucks!” Gina insisted. “And why would you ever learn to get along with someone? If they suck, they suck. End of story.”

“I learned how to get along with you,” Amy shot back as he got into the car. Gina let out a frustrated groan and flipped off the other alpha from the other side of the car before she marched over to Rosa and began to complain. Rose just rolled her eyes and got into the front seat of the car. Terry was nowhere in sight as he was most likely in the back of the car as ‘Vacation Terry’ already.

“Hey, sorry about the holdup,” Jake said as he ducked into the car and shut the door while just narrowly missing his foot. He grabbed the seatbelt and buckled himself without prompted while he explained, “I had to tell Charles about why Die Hard is better than Mary Poppins. He told me that he saw it on Broadway nine times. Who can see a live musical more than once?” he huffed, shaking his head in disbelief at his friend.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be so quick to judge people. Maybe we should just learn to get along with each other and make friends even if certain people rub us the wrong way,” Amy replied bitterly.

“Woah, who spit on you so suddenly?” Jake asked.

Amy bit her lip to resist smiling at his butchering of the very common saying. “It’s: ‘who spit in your porridge’ and the answer is Gina.”

“What did she do?” Jake asked with a small sigh. He ran a hand over his chin as he glanced at the quickly moving scenery out of the window next to him.

“She said that she wanted to meet seven-drink Amy because- and I quote- ‘six-drink Amy sucks’,” she did a crude mockery of her coworker as she shook her head. She kept on hand on the wheel and used the other to card through her hair and keep it out of her face.

“Okay, first of all,” Jake said. Instead of speaking he just leaned over and grabbed the Cheeto back and opened it. He grabbed a couple and stuck them into his mouth before showing her that his hand was already covered in orange dust. 

“And second of all,” he said around a full mouth. “Gina means well, she always has. She just doesn’t know how to express it. I find that if you role with the insults and make sure that you don’t hurt her feelings you can get along with her pretty well,” he reasoned.

“That sounds toxic and gross. Why should I have to change who I am and tiptoe around someone just so that they can be my friend?” the alpha asked with a small scoff. “I may be desperate for validation, but I will never be that desperate.” 

Jake just shrugged passively and popped a couple more of the dusty snack foods into his mouth. “Whatever floats your sleep at night,” he said, turning and giving the other a wicked grin. He knew exactly what he was doing and was going to keep doing it until he got punched.

“You’re such a problem,” she laughed, following the car ahead of them since she knew it was Rosa. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before she held out her hand and said. “May I have some Cheetos please?”

“Of course you can, milady,” Jake joked. She expected to feel a couple of the powdery snacks in her hand but just felt a heavy pressure there instead. She glanced over and saw that Jake had stuck a couple of Cheetos in between his teeth and then placed his head down in her palm.

“Jake,” she laughed, shaking her head. She removed his hand from under his chin and gripped one of the chips. He held onto it even tighter before his teeth sunk through the unstable material and the Cheetos all dropped into the depths of her car. “No!” she groaned.

“Hah! I told you,” he cheered, pumping his fist up into the air.

“Dammit,” she groaned, hitting her steering while with one of her hands. “You’re right. I never should have doubted how often you made messes.”

“Damn straight-wait,” he laughed. “You’re just insulting me under a compliment! Amy, how dare you?” he asked, clutching his chest while pretending to be offended.

“Oh, I dare,” she shot back in reply.

Jake let out a mock whine and pressed the back of his wrist to his forehead and made a swooning motion. It would have been a lot more dramatic if they hadn’t been stuck inside of a moving vehicle. “And to think that I thought we were in love!”

“Oh Anna, so young, so naive,” Amy chuckled. “If only somebody loved you.”

“Really? Disney? Not where I saw this going,” Jake laughed as he inched around in his seat until he was back where he should be. Amy glanced at her dashboard and laughed to herself as she saw the passenger airbag come back on. 

“I think it was natural,” she replied with a small shrug. “I would have gone for something more classic but you don’t know how to read, so…”

“I do too! I read all of the Harry Potter books that you lent me a year ago,” he replied quickly. 

He pouted at her, making her giggle and shake her head slightly. “So you’ve read a couple of children and young adult books. But have you read any of the classics?” Amy asked.

“I think we might have read something by Shakespear in high school but I spent most of my time trying to prove to everyone that I was cooler than Gina,” he shrugged.

“So you remember nothing?” she filled in the blank.

“Yeah pretty much,” he nodded.

“Everything always circles back to Gina,” Amy sighed under her breath. She thought for a moment before she asked, “Are you two a thing?”

“What? Amy! Ew!” he scowled and then turned back to the road. He shuddered and wrinkled his nose at the thought of dating his childhood friend.

“What? It’s an honest question!” she quickly defended herself.

“How?” he asked, giving her one of his unbelieving looks.

“You guys have known each other while you were growing up, you’re way closer with her than anyone else on the squad, you’re always talking about her and she’s oddly protective of you,” Amy listed.

“She’s only like that because she still feels like she has to protect me,” Jake mumbled. 

“Why would she have to protect you? You’re a really strong alpha, Jake. I mean, next to Terry we’re all omega levels of dominant but you’re not a wet blanket,” Amy assured her friend.

“Thanks?” he asked awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the oddly sexist comment that the other had paid him. Considering his biggest and most well-kept secret it was an insult more than anything else.

“That sounded wrong,” she sighed, her shoulders slumping as she basically gave up. “But you know what I mean.”

“Yeah. I don’t need Gina to protect me because she’s a civilian and I’m a cop,” he replied with a small shrug as he tried to steer the other away from the topic of gender.

“Yes! That!” she nodded.

Jake chuckled and shook his head at her. “God, Ames. You’re so awkward. It still managed to wow me that after eight years plus of knowing each other you still act like you have no idea who I am.”

“I do know you,” she replied anxiously. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and thankfully got a pause as she had to focus on merging into another lane. “I just don’t know how to filter my brain and mouth well.”

“I can tell,” Jake replied simply as he continued to munch on the snack in his lap.

“Come on, I’m getting better. I don’t embarrass myself in front of Holt every day anymore,” she said.

“That argument was weak just like how you embarrass yourself every week in front of Holt!” he jabbed. 

“Well we can’t all be Gina!” she snapped in reply.

Jake was silent for a moment, just blinking as he tried to process the fact that Amy had just kind of flipped out like that. “Damn. She really got under your skin didn’t she?” he asked softly.

“I guess she did. I don’t understand why she insists that I am so unlikeable. I try to be everything that everyone wants me to be and I try to meet everyone’s expectations but every time I start feeling good about myself she’s there to tear me down and boost herself up,” Amy rambled.

“Amy…” Jake whispered. His voice was soft and soothing, much like an omega’s which didn’t make any sense to the other detective seeing as by all other accounts he was an alpha.

“You shouldn’t have to meet everyone’s expectations. And if you feel like you do, just remind yourself that you don’t. You should only be trying to meet your expectations of yourself,” Jake mumbled. He reached into the back and grabbed the packet of baby wipes. He quickly removed the gunk from his finger and then reached over, placing his still damp hand on her leg. “You’re you and that’s great. I wouldn’t want to hang out with you on long car trips if you were anybody else.”

“Really?” she asked, her voice small and tentative.

“Yeah, really,” he nodded. “Gina sucks with long car trips because she texts while she drives. Rosa is so boring that the last time we had to drive somewhere I nearly jumped out of the car. Charles is great but the music he likes gets on my nerves after a little while,” he winced at the admission. 

“And Terry is your babysitter right now,” she finished softly.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “What I’m trying to say is: Jake things up every now and again. You don’t have to do everything right perfectly. If you don’t make mistakes then you’re not human.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she nodded with a shy smile.

“And to add onto that and go back to your weird alpha comment,” he smirked. “You’re actually right under Terry in the pack hierarchy. Gina and Rosa are both scary all the time but when you put your game face on you are terrifying!”

Amy burst out laughing and ended up laughing so hard that she could barely see the road because of the tears in her eyes. Jake was grinning like mad next to her, overly pleased with himself that he had managed to cheer her up. They had both fallen in love with each other and were only now realizing it.


	2. Four Drink Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a graphic sex scene, swearing, and drinking. if you are not comfortable with any of these things, please skip this chapter.

Jake swung his hips back and forth to the music that thrummed through the basement of the beach house. Normally he avoided doing anything that could give him away as an omega because that would make his job immensely harder than it already with his childish persona. However, he was sure that everyone in the basement was so thoroughly wasted that no one was even noticing as they danced to their songs in their own heads.

There was music playing from the speaker set up on the bar but everyone was moving to a different beat and swinging around at different rhythms.

“Oh my God!” Gina called out after a moment. She walked to the speakers and turned them off so that everyone would listen to her. “Let’s play spin the bottle!”

“None of you are my wife!” Terry shouted in reply as he stumbled upstairs. 

“Boo! Terry! I thought that you were gonna lighten up a little!” Gina called after him.

“That’s not ‘lightening up’ that’s cheating!” he shouted in reply. 

“I’m in,” Rosa called out as she chugged the rest of her beer and then sat in the only open space in the room. Jake grinned widely and sat down across from her. He gave a competitive look to Amy and she sat down as well, “Hey Peralta, I bet I can kiss more people than you can.” 

Gina shoved Charles into a sitting position next to Jake before she plopped herself down onto the ground next to Rosa and Amy. “I’m going first because I’m top alpha without Terry,” she announced as she placed her hand on the top of the bottle.

“That’s right, stroke your ego like a disk, Linetti,” Amy hissed, narrowing her eyes at the other alpha.

“Gross, Amy,” Rose flinched, turning her face away before she stared at the bottle while it whirled around. 

The bottle landed on Charles and Gina let out a whiney complaint before she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck. “I don’t see what you’re so upset about. We did so much more than that back when we were smooshing booties,” Charles said plainly.

“It’s because Gina’s weak,” Rosa snorted in reply. Charles shrugged and spun the bottle around. It spun a lot slower and more in control than it had with Gina. The spinning slowed down until it landed on Rosa, which made the only beta of their pack blush furiously. 

“We don’t have to. I don’t want to make things awkward, because of what happened a couple of years ago when I was trying to get over a couple of girlfriends and you were already there,” Charles began to ramble. He was silenced by Rosa grabbing his tie and forcing their lips together in an intense kiss.

“Damn!” Gina called.

“Get it, Diaz!” Amy whooped. Rosa just rolled her eyes and spun the bottle so hard that it moved out of the circle before it came to a stop after hitting a chair and pointed to Jake. Amy let out a tiny unhappy noise but didn’t say anything as the dark-haired alpha crawled across the circle and kissed Jake. 

“That’s enough,” the omega said after a moment, pushing her off and back to where her place was. He wanted to let out a very omega whine to tell her that he didn’t want her on top of him but he knew that that would out him. 

“Loser,” Rosa huffed with a small roll of her eyes. She got up and grabbed another beer off the counter. She grimaced as the yeasty liquid was room temperature instead of cold-like she preferred. 

“Jake, go,” Gina said, kicking her friend’s foot from across the circle. 

He glanced up from the spot where he had been staring and then nodded. He grabbed the bottle and spun it in the middle of the circle, which led to the other players to get increasingly louder as it continued to spin around. When it finally rolled to a stop it was pointing directly at Amy, which made panic and excitement rush through the omega at the same time. 

“Woo! Amy gets the hottest one here!” Amy cheered, thrusting her hands up into the air and accidentally letting some of her beer spill out onto the carpet.

“That’s gay!” Gina cackled, holding her stomach as she laughed. 

“Shut up Gina!” Rosa growled, kicking her knee from across the circle.

“No, both of you need to shut up! It’s Jake’s turn,” Charles huffed, always overly fond of his friend’s sex life.

“Jeez,” Jake rolled his eyes. He eagerly turned and then pressed his lips against Amy’s before she had the chance to know what was happening. He let out a small trill and continued to kiss her, his lips moving up and down slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he could feel someone taking the beer out of her hands. He leaned over her so that she was tilted backwards as he was on all fours to support them both. He groaned as he felt his underwear begin to collect the slick that was oozing out of him due to his arousal. 

“Damn. You wanna kiss a different part of me?” Amy smirked as they pulled back. She pumped her eyebrow twice and then winked.

“You know, normally four drink Amy is kind of assault-y and rapey but right now I want to kiss all over you,” Jake whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

She eagerly kissed him back, bucking her hips up so that she could grind against the cock that he didn’t have. Luckily, she managed to get his clit good and full which made him moan loudly into the kiss.

“That’s it. We’re leaving!” Rosa groaned as she grabbed Charles’s shirt collar and hauled the beta up and out of the room. Gina made an affirmative noise and got up to follow after the other two as well. Jake didn’t mind as that meant that they could finish what they started.

“Well shit, I have a sex god on top of me in a room where everyone knows not to enter. Whatever should I do?” she asked, smirking devilishly. 

“How about you fuck me?” he asked, pulling back from her. He took off his signature leather jacket and hoodie and tossed them to the side.

“You got any lube?” she asked as her hands flew to her belt so that she could undress too. 

“I make my own,” he smirked, his filter slipping away with how drunk he was. He would have been a bit more careful is he didn’t know that whenever Amy drank more than two drinks she lost her memory. 

“Sexy,” she chuckled as she pulled out her belt and then hit herself in the face. Jake laughed and reached forward to grab her hand where she was rubbing her forehead. He gently placed his lips against it as if she were a child and he was kissed a scraped knee better. 

She looked up at him with disappointed eyes, “You still wanna sleep with me?”

“Hells fucking yes,” he nodded, giving her one of his signature big smiles. She grinned like a wolf that had just spotted her prey and attacked his neck with kisses and licks. Jake had discovered pretty early on in his sex life that alphas tended to leave hickeys all over an omegas scent gland when they mated to prove to other alphas that they had ‘won’ the omega for the time being. Even if the alpha was kind and respected their partner they ended up doing it instinctively anyway. 

He groaned and whined as he exposed his neck to her as much as he could. His hands quickly found a way to busy themselves as he fumbled in an attempt to remove his pants from his person. Amy’s hands quickly took over as she undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Her concerningly warm hands dipped underneath his boxers and jeans, pulling them down in awkward clunky motions as she took a moment to realize that she needed to pull down the back too.

“Wow, even drunk as fuck you’re still really good at undressing me. Most people I sleep with are so drunk they can’t use their dick,” Jake said breathlessly. He moved his hands behind him to undo the hooks that kept his bra firmly around his chest. 

“Oh, trust me. I’ll use my dick so well you won’t know what hit you,” she grinned. She pulled a little ways away from him so that they were both sitting on the ground and half-clothed. She looked him in his eyes and smirked as she began to undo her shirt one button at a time. He groaned and quickly undid his bra so that he was fully naked in front of her. 

“Damn, sexy,” she grinned as she removed her shirt and then finished pulling off her pants. The later was not nearly as graceful as the former had been, once again reminding them both how drunk they really were. “You sure you wanna do this?” she asked, her hands slowly trailing up and down his body.

He shuddered and arched into the touch as she got closer to his throbbing cunt. “If you don’t fuck me right now, Amy Santiago, I will push you down onto the floor and ride your cock to completion.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” she replied. One of her hands moved down to his cunt, which was perfectly on display since he had spread his legs. His hands were both behind him to support himself since falling over wasn’t too sexy. Amy was sitting back on her feet, her ass touching the back of her calves. 

She smirked and nodded her head in approval as she spread his folds to reveal his entrance. Her other hand moved to her dick was, she gave it a couple of strong strokes before she lined herself up and pushed in as slowly as she could.

“Oh fuck!” Jake moaned, collapsing back onto the ground regardless of the support he had tried to give himself. He threw an arm over his eyes and used his other hand to cover up his mouth and quiet himself down.

“Don’t, like those noises,” Amy groaned as she buried herself balls deep inside of the omega. “God, you’re so fucking tight.”

“Holy shit, I got Amy Santiago to say fuck!” he giggled a small bit before she pulled out and slammed back into him. He let out a groan and bit his fingers while arching his hips. Her cock was long enough that it filled him up in the most delicious way and curved enough that it felt like heaven when she slammed into all of his sensitive parts.

“Jake,” she moaned as she got on all fours on top of him. She leaned down and pressed their lips together while they spent a moment rocking while completely locked together. Jake groaned happened, adoring the feeling of something close to a knot orgasm while not being in heat.

“Shit,” he groaned as he felt her pull out all the way. He whined at the loss, moving his hand down to toy with his clit as he needed some way to replace the pleasure that she had given him in those few wonderful minutes. She moved his hand away after a single moment and then pressed her cock back into him.

“I could get addicted to this,” she whispered as she began to pull out by a couple of inches and then slam back into him.

“Same,” he whispered as he reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck. She moaned and pressed their lips together in another kiss while continuing her rhythm. Jake felt himself float away in the tide of alcohol and pleasure that had been threatening to drag him away for several minutes now.

He had no idea how long they had been fucking when he felt a familiar build begin to coil in between his hips. “Amy, I’m gonna cum,” he grunted as he screwed his eyes shut and began to rut down on her cock.

“Shit, me too, keep squeezing me like that,” she groaned as her thrusts went from the lazy and easy rhythm that they had been to sloppy and wanting. He did as he was told, finally letting his omega instincts take over him. He had been hiding his gender for so long that he kind of forgot what it was like to give in to that primal need in the back of his head. 

“Jake!” she groaned as she thrust into him one last time and stayed there. The feeling of hot cum painting his insides made the omega keen and clench down around her as he began to orgasm as well. 

All of his muscles tensed while pleasure rushed from his cunt and extending into all of his limbs. He let out a shocked gasp as his muscles relaxed and then tensed again as he rode out wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure.

“Wow,” Amy breathed after a moment from where she had collapsed next to him. 

Jake wiggled his hips away from her and got her cock to pull out of him. He shuddered as he felt cum slip out of him and onto the floor underneath them. The omega was suddenly very sober as he realized what had happened and that she hadn’t used a condom. He took a couple of breathes to calm himself down as he looked over at the intoxicated detective.

“Did you not like it?” she asked, sitting up next to him. She leaned over and placed an arm around her waist while she nuzzled into his scent gland. 

“I did like it,” he soothed as he could smell the distress rolling off of the alpha. He took her arm off of his waist and then stood up, which was unpleasant and exciting at the same time since he could feel more cum dripping out of him. The pleasure that came with that feeling made his inner omega happy but his sober, rational brain knew that it was bad. He held both of his hands out to the drunk alpha and she accepted them with a small smirk.

“You already want round two? I can try standing sex,” she grinned before she teetered due to her intoxication level.

“Sure, but let’s go to your bedroom first,” he replied, trying to rush the interaction so that he could go to the bathroom and empty himself out. While he was completely in love with Amy, he didn’t want to end up pregnant and outing himself to the entire NYPD while also turning into a single mother. 

“Oo,” she grinned, slinging her arm over his shoulder and dragging him in the direction of her bedroom. At that moment Jake was finally glad that they had gotten the downstairs bedrooms from the drawing. He carried most of her weight as she leaned on him due to her drunken stumbles.

They reached her bedroom quickly, much to Jake’s relief. She giggled and tugged him into the room and down onto the bed on top of her. “You want some more of this?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows at him. 

“Sorry, but no,” he mumbled as he got her hands off of him and rushed out of her room. Amy released a worried scent as she saw the omega skitter off. She was convinced that she had done something wrong and scared off her potential mate and crush.

Jake rushed to the bathroom and immediately sat down on the toilet. He spread his legs and stuck two fingers inside of himself. He winced a small bit as the walls of his cunt were overly sensitive from the thorough fucking he had just had. He curled them and scraped as much of the cum out of him as he could. He shuddered and grimaced at the noise that it made when it dropped down into the toilet below him. 

When he had finished with that he took a couple of damp towels out into the main living area and cleaned up the mess of slick and cum that they had left on the carpet. If the stains looked older then no one would be able to figure out that he and Amy had sex and that one of them was an omega.

He gathered up their clothing and walked back to where the alpha’s room was. He opened the door and peeked inside to see that Amy had passed out already, face down on the pillows with a blanket half on top of her and half falling off of the bed. He resisted the urge to go and cuddle up with her and focused on spreading her clothes all over the floor. He then nudged her back onto the bed and covered her in the blanket. The basement was cold, which would have been nice in the summer but since it was winter, it was freezing.

Once he was sure that his fellow detective and crush was well-covered and stable on her bed and slipped out of her room and returned to his. He dumped his clothes on top of the other dirty garments before he decided that it was best to take a shower.

Despite what they showed in movies, sex was an incredibly messy activity and the participants often needed to wash up afterward. Jake was just glad that the adrenaline rushing through him from his realization was keeping him awake long enough to clean everything up. 

The omega stood underneath the hot stream of water for as long as he could before he dried off and dressed in pajamas. He curled up in his bed after making a small panic nest and promptly fell asleep for the next ten hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I respond to all comments!


	3. Beginning Symptoms

Terry fist knew that something was up with Jake when he snapped at Gina for her everyday annoying behavior. 

* * *

_ Gina walked over to Jake and sat down on his desk, flinging her arm over her head as she fake fainted back down onto his desk. “Jake,” she said, waggling her eyebrows at him. _

_ “Gina, I really need to get this report done,” he said, looking over the alpha in front of him with calm disdain.  _

_ “What? Work?” she snorted. She rolled off of his desk and landed in his lap. “No work.” _

_ “Yes work,” he snapped as he turned in his swivel chair and shoved her off of his lap and down onto the ground. _

_ “What the Hell, Jake?” she growled as she stood up from the ground. She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at her childhood friend. _

_ “Have you ever considered that my work might actually be more important than whatever weirdness you have going on at the moment?” he snapped in reply. _

_ “Jake! You always have time for me,” she shouted back at him. _

_ “I’m a cop, Gina! I have to get dangerous criminals off the streets so that I can take care of civilians like you!” he shouted before he turned and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. “I’m going to go out and get some air.” _

_ “I thought that your work was suddenly so important you didn’t need friends!” Gina shouted back after him before she crossed her arms over her chest and marched her way back to her chair. _

* * *

Now, Jake didn’t have the patience of a saint and everyone got a little tired of Gina’s antics now and again but Jake had been friends with the alpha since they were kids. It was odd to see him so touchy around her and when he had returned from ‘getting air’ his eyes had been bloodshot and nearly dark enough that Terry suspected he might have been smoking weed. He would have brought it up if not for the sniffling that came with the red eyes, letting the alpha know that Jake had been crying.

The next red flag came when Jake fell asleep while working in the middle of a murder case.

* * *

_ “Peralta! I need you to come with me to-” Rosa had called as she walked across the precinct. She stopped when she got about a yard from the omega’s desk and just stared. Jake was slumped over his desk with his head buried in his arms, he had papers strewn all over his the place with was about normal for him. What wasn’t normal was that he was asleep on top of them and all of the papers seemed to be from a pretty serious murder case that he had. _

_ “He’s been asleep like that for an hour,” Terry said as he walked to stand next to Rosa. _

_ “I wonder what got him so tired,” Charles chirped as he came to stand by the two alphas. “I bet that he stayed up all night having sex a thousand times!” he let out one of his shrill, overexcited giggles before he went back to sipping his coffee due to the looks he was getting from the alphas. _

_ “I bet that he just stayed up all night binging Die Hard again. That’s what he did last week,” Amy retorted as she walked over and stood on the left side of Terry. Her voice was oddly quiet and concerned despite her bitter and sniping words. _

_ Terry hummed and furrowed his brows together as he looked over the sleeping omega. They all stood there, just watching Jake as he slept for a good couple of minutes. They only stopped when the captain came out of his office. _

_ “What’s going on here, detectives?” he asked, raising an accusatory brow at them. _

_ “We’re all trying to figure out why Jake’s sleeping when he was in the middle of a murder case,” Rosa replied plainly as if that explained the secrets of the universe. _

_ “Well stop it,” he bit back. “Get back to work!”  _

_ Amy and Charles darted away back to their desks and the Captain turned to go back into his office. He stopped halfway there and turned back around, “And, someone should wake Peralta before he ends up drooling on the only picture of the perp that we have.” _

_ “I’ll do it,” Rosa sniffled as she got ready to go and smack her friend awake. _

_ “Nope,” Terry said as he stepped in front of the intimidating alpha. He placed a hand on Jake’s shoulder and shook him awake gently like how he would wake up his precious baby girls. _

_ “Huh?” the beta mumbled as he woke up. Terry had always hypothesized that Jake was a beta because it would make sense for him to be ashamed of that in such an alpha-heavy field. He, like all of the other people on the squad, didn’t believe that Jake was capable of being an omega due to his aggressive and assertive nature.” _

_ “You fell asleep at your desk, Peralta. If you’re that tired you should go home and not contaminate a perfectly good murder file,” Rosa bit in before Terry had the chance to explain what happened. _

_ “Again? I’ve been falling asleep like all the time!” he complained as he rubbed his eyes. “I slept for eleven hours last night.” _

_ “That might be healthy for you. You probably have a lot of sleep to make up on,” Amy replied from her desk next to Jake’s. _

_ “Says the alpha that stayed up for thirty-six hours studying for a mock test,” he retorted with a roll of his eyes. _

_ “One time!” Amy cawed in response. _

* * *

Jake’s sleeping habits were more than poor and the entire precinct, Hell, the entire state of New York knew that. It was odd to see him sleeping at his desk and in the break room despite the copious amounts of coffee that he was drinking.

Terry would let him sleep most of the time and even covered him up with a blanket that he brought from home a couple of times. He noticed that when she was there, Amy would shoot soft smiles and worried glances at him. She did that normally since her feelings for the beta weren’t necessarily well hidden. 

But she seemed to be doing it a lot more than she had before their squad vacation. In fact, everyone seemed to be tiptoeing around Jake like they all knew something was up subconsciously. Even the Captain.

Terry sighed as he rubbed his forehead. On top of the fatigue, snappishness and odd behavior of everyone else there was now this. He stood behind Captain Holt in the alpha’s office while Jake and Charles explained what had happened.

* * *

_ “Jakey, guess what I’ve got for us,” Charles grinned as he walked over to his best friend’s desk. He had a bright grin on his face and a case file in his hand as he gracefully planted himself down into the chair next to Jake’s desk. _

_ “Well, we haven’t done this in a while,” Jake turned in his chair to face the other before he thought for a moment. “B&E?” he asked as he looked over his friend for a moment. _

_ “God! How did you know?” he asked, snapping his fingers in front of him in defeat. _

_ “You’re not as pale as you would be for an assault case and you smile smaller when it’s a murder,” Jake replied before he clicked his pen and then slammed it down onto his desk. His deductions now took a couple of minutes longer than normal thanks to his odd exhaustion that was still plaguing him. _

_ “Dammit, you know me so well,” he sighed as he got up from the seat.  _

_ “Yes I do, now tell me all about this case on the way,” Jake grinned as he grabbed his jacket. Really, he wanted to get out of the precinct as quickly as he could since the smell coming from whatever meal Hitchcock and Scully were cooking at the moment was making him want to puke.  _

_ “You got it, Jakey,” Boyle nodded as he walked back to his desk and grabbed his jacket. Jake quickly replaced the leather jacket that he had been wearing and headed for the elevator. _

_ The drive to the crime scene was fast, which was surprising seeing as they lived in one of the most populated cities in the US. Jake got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He glanced over the top of the vehicle and saw the Charles had done the same. They walked to the crime scene, ducking underneath the police tape to get inside of the store that had been broken into. _

_ “God, who breaks into a plan shop?” Jake asked as he looked over all of the shards of pottery scattered all over the ground. _

_ “A lot of people would! I mean, the cost of seeds is growing up so high that sometimes you have to just… steal them,” Charles shrugged. Jake tuned him out as he began to ramble about some Boyle family member that did something concerning plants or seeds. _

_ He wandered into the back of the shop and immediately gagged at the scent. He placed his arm in front of his mouth and nose so that he didn’t immediately vomit all over the floor. “God, what is that?” he asked, turning to face his partner. _

_ “That, my friend, is the smell of a million homegrown spices,” Charles grinned as he took in a couple of deep breaths. He sighed and turned back to the omega with a bright grin on his face, “This is what I want to smell like one day.” _

_ “Why?” Jake asked, moving his arm away from his face so that he could hold them out in exasperation. He realized his mistake too late as he turned to the side and puked into one of the flower pots. _

* * *

“You did what?” Holt asked as Jake stood in front of his desk in his office. The omega blushed and looked away from the overly intimidating alpha. “Peralta this is more than unacceptable.”

“I didn’t mean to throw up!” he complained, rolling his eyes. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you got sick on a crime scene and contaminated evidence,” Holt seethed as he sat upright in his chair and folded his hands in front of him.

“I get that you want to be mad at me right now, but if I don’t go home right now I’m going to puke all over your office,” Jake mumbled. His face was as white as a sheet and the place over his nose and underneath his eyes was beginning to turn green.

“I’m driving you home,” Terry said as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

“Kay,” Jake nodded as he grabbed the trashcan and followed the tall alpha out of the office. They made it to the elevator before Jake gripped the trashcan to his chest and puked into it. Terry was glad that he had been desensitized to bodily fluids thanks to his kids and reached over to rub his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	4. Finding Out

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked once they had gotten him situated in his car. Terry stuck the keys into the ignition and began to drive back to the beta’s apartment.

“I think I have an idea,” he said softly. “Jake, when was the last time you were with another beta or alpha?”

“Why does that matter? It’s not like sex would make me start puking,” he snapped immediately.

“I’m not going to shame you for having sex, I just think that you might be pregnant,” Terry finally admitted.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Jake let out a long whine and then puked into his trashcan again. Terry comforted him with a bit of his pack scent and patting his back when they came to a red light.

“So you’re an omega?” the alpha asked a moment of tense, awkward silence after Jake had stopped retching.

“You can’t just change the subject on me after dropping something like that!” he sniped back. “Or was you telling me that I’m pregnant just an excuse to get me distressed enough to reveal my gender to you?”

“Jake, you know me. I wouldn’t do something like that,” he replied with a soft tone that he normally only used on his daughters. “I thought that you were a beta and just didn’t want to tell the precinct because there are so many alphas.”

“No. I didn’t want to say I was an omega because omega cops are treated like shit,” he sighed. “Now what’s this about me being pregnant?”

“I’ve been watching you for a while now,” Terry began.

“Creepy.”

“Jake,” the Sargent warned. “And I noticed that all of your symptoms are close to what Sharon went through in her pregnancy with my girls. You’re falling asleep all the time, snapping at people, crying for no reason, eating all the food that you can get your hands on,” he began to list.

“That last one isn’t true!” Jake scoffed.

“You ate that weird fish cake that Boyle brought the other day,” Terry retorted. 

“Fine,” he groaned.

“But the throwing up was the nail in the coffin. I noticed you looked a little green when certain things would cook but actually getting sick is another thing,” the alpha sighed.

“Oh God. You’re right,” Jake whispered, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, Terry! What if I’m pregnant!”

“Jake, calm down,” Terry soothed, releasing even more of his scent. The omega took a deep breath and settled back against the car seat. He closed his eyes and continued to breathe so that he wouldn’t end up puking again.

“If you are pregnant, which you probably are, then you should talk to the father,” Terry said softly.

“But how do I find out if I am?” he asked, fidgeting in his spot.

“I’ll drop you off at your apartment and then I’ll go out and get a test for you, okay?” he reasoned, trying to make sure that he kept Jake calm and collected.

“Okay, yeah okay,” he nodded. “Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.”

Jake was completely silent for the rest of the way, which worried the alpha significantly. Jake was never quiet, even if it was in a situation that really called for it. The omega hurried into his apartment with the trashcan in his hands and ran to the bathroom to go puke some more. Terry left the keys on the counter and then closed the door behind him and he walked to the corner store. 

When he finally got back to the omega’s house, Jake was curled up on his couch and sobbing his eyes out. He didn’t have his scent blocker on so the entire floor reeked of distressed omega.

“Well the good news is that I can’t tell if you’re pregnant already from your scent,” he commented reassuringly as he handed Jake the test. The omega just hummed like he wasn’t paying attention and flipped the box over to read the instructions.

He stood up from the couch and rushed to his kitchen to get a glass of water so that he could go to the bathroom and take the test. He chugged as much water as his stomach would allow, which turned out to be exactly a glass since what could very possibly be morning sickness was still plaguing him.

He began to pace around his house while chewing on the edges of his nails as he waited for his body to process the water so that he could pee. Terry sat down on the couch and got some of his work done on his phone while he patiently waited.

Jake disappeared into the bathroom half an hour after he had chugged the water. He read the directions two more times before he uncapped the little white sticks and then peed on the correct part. He placed the cap back over them and set them on his counter as he waited for the longest five minutes that he would ever have to wait for his entire life.

He sat on the counter on the other side of the sink from where the tests were. He kept turning on his phone and unlocking it to see the timer only to be met with a time that was just a couple of seconds after the last time he had checked

When the wait time was finally over he reached out a grabbed both tests that had come in the box and flipped them over. “Fuck!” he screamed as he saw two cheerful pink lines staring up at him from both tests. 

“Jake? Are you okay?” Terry called out worriedly. He got up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom, fully prepared to knock down the door if he didn’t get a response.

“No,” he omega replied, his voice choked up and small. He took in a shaky breath and then couldn’t fight back the sob that escaped out. He pressed his first to his teeth as he tried to fight the noises that were fighting to get out of him.

Terry opened the bathroom door and walked in. He grabbed one of the tests from next to Jake and then let out a small sigh. The omega couldn’t figure out if it was relief or disappointment, but at that moment it didn’t matter because that small sound was enough to send him into full-blown meltdown mode.

Terry reached out and hugged the detective, rocking him back and forth soothingly to try and make him feel better. “Jake, it’s not that bad,” he soothed, rubbing small circles into his back like he had done with Sharon during her pregnancies.

“Yes, it is! I don’t know the first thing about taking care of myself, let alone a baby!” he whined in distress.

“Let’s worry about that in a little bit. Start small,” he replied with a shrug. “Come with me into the living room and we’ll get you a doctor’s appointment.”

“Okay,” he mumbled. He hopped off the counter and followed the Sarge as he walked to the living room. The alpha sat down and pulled out his phone, contacting Sharon’s OB/GYN. The conversation was awkward and full of misunderstandings, which he was sure that were going to be a lot of fun to explain to Sharon but it didn’t matter since he was helping Jake.

“You’re appointment is in two days. I’ll text you a reminder tomorrow and the day of the appointment so that you’ll remember,” Terry said as he offered his detective a reassuring smile.

“Okay,” he nodded, still staring down at his hands numbly.

“Jake, talk to me. What’s going on?” he asked, recognizing when his friend was spiraling into dark places.

“I just… what if I already screwed this up?” he whispered. “I know that I’m not made to be a parent, but I already want this baby,” he whispered, pressing a hand to his flat stomach.

“No one should be telling you if you are or aren’t ready for a baby but you,” Terry replied quickly. “If you want to keep your baby then keep it. I’ll be here to help you and I’m sure that the rest of the squad will be too.”

“I have to tell them too, don’t I?” he whispered before he shivered in fear. “I really, really, really don’t want to have to do that.”

“Well, you have to if you’re going to hide a baby. Once you move past the first trimester it gets really hard to try and hide a baby bump. And then there’s the fact that you work with a bunch of detectives,” he snorted and smirked in amusement.

“Do you think anyone knows already?” he whispered.

“No. The only reason that I was able to tell so easily was because I’ve been around a pregnant beta twice. Intimately,” he shuddered as he remembered what an unholy terror his wife had been during his pregnancies. As much as he loved his kids he was glad that they were going to wait for a while before discussing more.

“I don’t want to drag you into my stuff. I got myself into this mess and I should work harder on getting out of it,” he sighed, determination sliding across his face just like it did every time he decided he was going to work a case to completion.

“Jake. You don’t have to do it alone. I get that you still want to be independent and strong, but you can call me if you ever need any help or anyone to talk to,” he said as he wrapped the omega in a hug. “Now I have to go explain some very awkward things to my wife,” he said as he glanced down at all the texts that he was getting.

“Bye Sarge!” Jake called as the superior officers left his apartment. The omega got up and locked his door before he made his rounds to make sure that no one was in his house and all of the locks were on as tightly as possible. Not many people knew of his gender, but New York was a dangerous place for everyone and even worse for omegas.

He settled back down onto the couch and began to think about how much his life will change when the baby came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	5. Doctor's Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have never been pregnant nor have I ever been close enough with someone that was pregnant to know what actually happens in OB/GYN appointments, so everything in this chapter is based on research and what it popular to share in movies and shows. If you have any tips or see any inaccuracies feel free to point them out in a comment!

Jake nervously followed the nurses through the halls of the maternity wing in the hospital. He had just barely survived the waiting room since all of the other expecting mothers seemed to be judging him or pitying him for not having a mate by his side. 

“Step on the scale please,” the nurse said as she picked her pen out of her coat pocket and began to write things down on her clipboard. Jake did as he was told and looked at the flashing numbers before the settled.

“Sit in the chair and hold your arm out please,” she then said after she had recorded the numbers. Once again, Jake didn’t even have a quip to shoot back at her as he just sat down in the chair. The beta woman placed a cuff around his arm and a heart monitor on his middle finger. 

After they finished with the preliminary check-up she guided him through the maze of hallways to one of the check-up rooms. “I do have to ask you a couple of questions before the doctor can come in to see you.”

“Ask away,” he replied as he got up onto the examination table while wrinkling the paper there at the same time. 

“When was the last time that you had unprotected sex?”

“Wow, just jumping right in there with the hard questions,” he let out a weak laugh. “Uh, almost a month and a half ago. I haven’t slept with anyone since.”

“Alright. When was your last cycle?” she asked as she clicked her pen.

“Well, I’ve never been regular but I haven’t bled in almost two months,” he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“When you fill out the forms you mentioned fatigue, nausea and mood swings. Are these the only symptoms that you’ve had?” 

“No. I’ve been really hungry all the time too,” he threaded his fingers together as tightly as they would go and hunched his shoulders forward as his way of making himself look less aggressive.

“Mm. How often are you experiencing these symptoms?” she asked, glancing up at him with a very judging expression.

“Uh. Well, I only feel nauseous when there are really strong smells around and when I move too fast. I’m falling asleep all the time though,” he replied, rubbing his arm. His nerves were beginning to build up again and he couldn’t hold still even if it meant his life.

“The doctor will be with you in a bit,” she said as she turned and left Jake alone in the doctor’s office.

The omega sighed and picked at the cover on his neck. He was still wearing scent blockers on his wrist and neck since he didn’t want anyone to have any more clues about what was going on with him. But since he had found out about his pregnancy they had grown more and more uncomfortable, probably because his body had been releasing fearful scents since he found out. The omega sighed and dropped his hand back down to his lap as he glanced around the small room.

In one corner there was a counter with a sink that had cupboards full of medical stuff. Next to it, there were a couple of chairs that were most likely for family members coming to support patients. In the corner across from the cabinets, there was a computer attached to the wall so that it could be turned to face a lot of different directions and a stool underneath it. There was a picture of a baby on the wall, which made Jake let out a whimper.

Would his pup look that happy? Or would he be a horrible mother that made his baby cry all the time because he had no idea what he was doing? He brought his hand up to his mouth and began to chew on the callouses he had on his fingers.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and allowed the doctor to enter. The sound drew Jake out of his mind before he spiraled too deeply into the abyss. He looked up and offered the alpha doctor a nervous smile as she sat down.

“I’m Dr. Kyran,” she greeted, holding her hand out for him to shake. He took it and introduced himself, though he ended up clearing his throat halfway through due to the shake.

“So I hear that you’re expecting,” she smiled as she looked down at the notes that the nurse had left her. 

“At least according to the tests that I took,” he replied.

“Those tests are surprisingly accurate. Do you mind if I do an examination?” she asked. She stood from her stool and got a pair of gloves from inside the cupboard. 

“Yeah, go ahead,” he nodded. He bounced his leg up and down nervously as he thought about all of the things that he had already done wrong in his pregnancy. He had looked up all of the rules of pregnancy last night when he had been too nervous about his appointment to sleep.

“Just lay back and pull your shirt up,” she said, releasing a soothing scent as she saw the omega’s nervousness. Jake did as he was told and leaned back against the examination table with his shirt pulled up to his bra. She walked over to him and gently placed her hands on his abdomen. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Jake held still as she pressed lower and lower down on his abdomen. When she got close to his hips he winced and said, “Okay, that hurts.” The doctor only nodded and moved down further, more carefully. When she finished she removed her gloves and got out another machine. “This is a doppler, it will allow you to hear your baby’s heartbeat,” she explained.

“R-really? The baby has a heartbeat this early on?” he asked, fear flooding through him. He wasn’t sure that he was going to keep the baby but he seriously doubted that he would have it in him to give up the baby if he heard his heartbeat.

“The heart forms and starts beating at a week and by all accounts, you should be close to eight weeks at least,” she explained as she got the machine ready. She turned it on and then placed it on his lower stomach before she began to move it around. The room was filled with a dull noise that sounded close to white noise but just far enough away to be eerie.

She paused and went over one spot again, getting a large whooshing sound before a gentle beating could be heard. 

“Oh wow,” Jake whispered, tears gathering in his eyes as he heard the sound of his baby’s heartbeat. The doctor’s brows furrowed as she moved the doppler a couple of inches to the left where another one of the whooshing noises could be heard before the heartbeat sound resumed. “Why is his heartbeat in two places?”

“I need to do an ultrasound to be sure. Are you okay with that?” she asked as she turned off the doppler.

“Uh, yeah,” he replied as he let out a worried whine. He didn’t like the fact that the doctor wasn’t just telling him the reason behind the double heartbeats and he was too tired to figure it out himself.

The doctor turned on the machine and then darted out into the hall to get something. When she returned, she set the bottle down on the counter and put another pair of latex gloves on. “I need to spread this gel over your stomach so that the wand on the ultrasound can move around easier. It’ll be cold,” she whispered as she squirted some onto her fingers. Jake nodded and wiggled his jeans down a little more so that his entire torso was exposed. She placed the gel on the lower half of his stomach and chuckled when Jake let out a surprised curse.

“If you look at the screen here,” she said, pointing to the fuzzy black and white images that appeared as she placed the wand onto his stomach. “This is your uterus, and we can see inside of it,” she placed her finger on the screen and outlined where his uterus was. 

“I can’t see shit,” he snorted, squinting at the fuzzy shapes to try and make anything out.

“It’s hard to see sometimes when they’re this small,” Dr. Kyran replied with a chuckle. She then pointed to two little dots on the screen. “These are your babies. Congratulations!”

“Twins?” he whispered, eyes wide and a numb kind of shock shot through his body. He spiraled down into his mind as numbers flew through his brain while he realized how much two babies would cost. Worst-case scenarios followed soon after and then a soothing voice pulled him out of the downward hurricane of damage.

“Mr. Peralta,” Dr. Kyran said as she handed him a paper towel to wipe off the gel on his stomach. “I understand that you are unmated and obviously were not expecting this pregnancy, but it’s nothing to be scared of.”

“You’re right, it’s not something to be scared of,” he muttered as he wiped the gel off of his stomach and put his clothes back where they belonged. “It’s something to be terrified of.”

She sighed and removed her gloves before she grabbed the pictures that the ultrasound shot out. She grabbed her pen and scrawled a date onto the bottom before she handed it to the omega. “I’ve actually seen a lot of people in your position. Unplanned pregnancies and unmated pregnancies are a lot more common than you think. I assume that you want to keep the babies?” she asked, her voice turning even more soothing and calming than it had been before.

“I can’t give them away. I know what it’s like to grow up and feel like your parents didn’t want you,” Jake replied, placing a hand on his still-flat stomach. 

“If you are planning on going through with the pregnancy then there are some more things that we need to talk about,” she sighed as she grabbed her clipboard. “Are you planning on telling the father?”

“No,” he immediately responded as he looked up from the ultrasound picture in his hand. “I can’t.”

“Okay, that complicates things a bit more. I’m going to prescribe you the standard pregnancy vitamins that everyone takes as well as some scent-substitutes so that your body won’t try and force a miscarriage,” she said as she scribbled things down onto her clipboard. 

“That can happen?” he asked, eyes wide and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. He hadn’t known about his twins for very long but the thought of losing them broke his heart.

“Yes. Biologically omegas are at a much higher risk of losing their pups when pregnant without the father there to scent them than betas are,” the doctor explained. Jake suddenly began to wish that he had paid more attention to his health classes. “There are a couple of foods that you should stay away from during pregnancy. No caffeine, seafood of any kind, no undercooked meats, absolutely no alcohol,” she listed off a couple of things that Jake put into a special place in his brain that kept information better than others.

“I suggest going to parenting classes and I can give you a couple of recommendations if that’s something that you’re interested in,” she suggested as she grabbed a piece of blank paper. 

“Yeah, that sounds cool,” he nodded, trying to stop the overwhelmed panic from settling in on him. “Cool, cool, cool, cool.”

“Other things to avoid during pregnancy are things like lifting heavy things, staying on your feet for too long, and don’t try to do too much physical activity. If you’re tired, listen to your body and sit down, but you shouldn’t feel like you have to sit down all the time. Walking can really help pregnancy and so can easy hikes,” the doctor said as she wrote down some of the information on the paper. “Oh, this is important. Under no circumstances can you mate with anyone that is not the father of the baby during the pregnancy. Your body will immediately try to get ready for your mate’s babies and terminate your current one no matter how far along you are.”

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t plan on getting mated any time soon,” he laughed dryly.

She chuckled and gave him a reassuring smile. She handed him the paper with all of the information scrawled on it. “I included the number of a place that does ultrasounds since we don’t offer them at the hospital unless something is wrong. During appointments, we generally just use the doppler to make sure that they’re still growing small and we only use the ultrasound to check in every couple of months.”

“So I can go to this place and see the babies whenever I want?” he asked, his brain moving slowly due to the overload of information that he had in his head.

“Yes,” she nodded. “If you go down to the front desk you can schedule your second appointment in a week from now.”

“Thanks for all your help, doc,” he said truthfully as he got off the bed. Normally he thought that he was too good to go to hospitals and hated them since they always exposed his gender when he really would rather hide it. But this was different since now it wasn’t just him to worry about. 

She gave him one last smile before she walked deeper into the doctor’s side of the hospital while Jake exited out of the door meant for patients. He quickly scheduled his next appointment and then raced out of the maternity wing and to his car. 

He got into the driver’s seat and sat there for a good ten minutes before the tears came and forced their way out of his eyes. He pressed his lips together tightly before he took in a shaky breath and then proceeded to sob. His emotions were a complete mess and everything that had just happened was making them so much worse.

He wished that this could have happened with Amy so that she could be there to tell him what to do. He didn’t know if it was just his omegan instincts making him want the father of his children or the fact that he was so utterly in love with the alpha that it wasn’t even funny. Jake let out a shuddering laugh and rubbed his forehead as he leaned back in the chair.

He had let himself go for one night and now he had to spend the next nineteen years raising a pair of twins by himself. He had no idea how his coworkers would take his pregnancy or the reveal of his gender, but he had no way to get around it. 

The omega shook his head and wiped away the tears and snot that had come with the storm of emotions. He collected himself for a couple more minutes before he started his car and drove back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	6. Telling Gina and Holt

Gina narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her best friend as he walked up to her desk. He was shifting his eyes around nervously like he was hiding something, just like he did every time he had a secret. She had known him for so long that she could read him like an open book. Or article on her phone. Whatever.

“Hey Gina,” he smiled, placing his hands on his hips before he removed them and began to pick up things on her desk.

“Jake,” she huffed, snatching back the bobblehead that he had picked up. “What do you want?” she asked as she placed it back in the organized chaos that was her workspace.

“You wanna come over for takeout tonight? I have something that I need to tell you,” he said, sticking his hands into the pocket of his hoodie just to get rid of them.

“Boo, I will never turn down takeout and Die Hard with you,” she replied, giving him a reassuring smile. Normally she would have teased him a lot more, but something seemed to be eating at him. 

“Thanks, Gina,” he grinned bigger than she had seen him do so in weeks. He turned on his heel and walked back to his desk, leaving her to go back to the mind-numbing boredom of her work.

So now she was sitting in one of his many massage chairs in his living room. She had a box of Chinese takeout on her lap and a burrito from the Tex-Mex place down the road calling to her. She glanced over to her childhood friend who was picking at the taco salad he had ordered.

“Jakey,” she sing-songed, which got him to look up at her. “You said that you had something to tell me. So far we’ve gotten food and you’ve just sat there and stabbed it with your fork like it killed your mom.”

“Hey, if this salad killed my mom I would have taken care of it with my gun and you know that,” he replied, giving her a weak smile.

“Come on, man. You can do better than that!” she scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Now tell me what’s got you down, puppy-dog?”

“I’m pregnant,” he blurted finally. His face paled when he realized that he had just thrown the information out there and he placed his food down on the coffee table.

“What the Hell?” she asked, her eyes going wide as she set down her food. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah,” he nodded as he played with his hands in his lap.

“Oh my God! Jake!” she hissed through her teeth as she stood up and then began to pace around the apartment. “I thought that you were smarter than this! How could you get pregnant?”

“Gina,” he whispered, feeling tears collect in his eyes. He let out a sniffle and tried to contain a sob but ultimately failed.

“Oh, hun. I didn’t mean it like that,” she whispered as she rushed over to him and brought him into a hug. He held her tightly and cried into her like he had when his dad had missed his fourteenth birthday party.

She rocked him back and forth and hummed Beyonce songs as she had no idea how else you were supposed to comfort a crying person. “But seriously, how did you get pregnant?”

“I slept with Amy during the squad vacation,” he whispered, wiping his eyes with a tissue. He continued to explain after Gina sent him a skeptical look. “We all got wasted on the second night there and then you suggested that we play spin the bottle. I got her and we ended up making out. When everyone left, we let things go further and we were both too wasted to think about birth control or condoms and now I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, Jake,” she sighed, rubbing his thigh to help him calm down. “Now I know why you kept looking over to her like she was going to suddenly explode like a volcano.”

“I was not,” he muttered, looking everywhere but her eyes due to his embarrassment. 

“Jake, you are still so in love with that alpha that everyone but Amy can tell,” she snorted. She moved back to her massage chair and dug back into her food. “Eat while we talk, Jake.”

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled as he took an oversized bite of his salad. They chewed in silence for a moment while Gina took in the information that she had just been given.

“So what are you planning to do?” she asked.

“I plan on keeping them. I can’t let another child think that his parents don’t love him and I certainly won’t do that to my twins.”

“Wait! There’s two? Holy shit, Jake,” Gina gasped, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Yeah. I’m having twins,” he mumbled as he ate another bite to avoid talking.

She made a couple of huffing noises before she ate a couple of bites. She spoke up again after a moment. “So pregnancy is super gross and I want nothing to do with it but you have to let me help you get the world of Jake Peralta set up for when my nephews.”

“So you’re going to be their aunt? Even though you hate kids?” he teased with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up, Jake,” she rolled her eyes as she kicked his chair. “And I will be the best vodka aunt that ever existed.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” he smirked and shook his head in reply. They sat in silence for another couple minutes as they ate. “I would love your help in getting things ready for the twins, Gina. I have to move and the doc said that I’m not allowed to pick up heavy things.”

“Ooh, moving,” she grinned. “Let’s get house hunting right away.” Her eyes glistened excitedly as she grabbed her phone and began to search for apartments that were close to work and in a good part of the neighborhood. 

“How many bedrooms and bathrooms you want, boo?” she asked as she began to type things into her phone.

“Three bedrooms,” he replied immediately. “One for me, and one for each twin when they got old enough to want their own space.”

“Good plan, good plan,” she nodded. She scrolled through the first couple of houses before she found a good, affordable one and turned to show Jake. “This one is only thirty minutes from the precinct and it has a yard.”

“Ooh, that one looks good,” he grinned as he looked over the pictures. “But you have to buy it. I don’t have that kind of money, Gina.”

“I’ll buy it. I just finished paying off Nana’s apartment and I can buy this house and rent it to you,” she shrugged.

“How do you have so much more money than I do?” he asked, flabbergasted by his friend.

“Because you spend money on stupid things like getting pregnant while I make bank off of my social media stardom,” she replied, giving him a teasing grin as he shot her a glare.

“One day, when the twins are old enough to know who you are, I’m going to tell them that you said that,” he replied with a huff.

“You do that, cupcake,” she replied with a snort as she went back to house hunting. They spent the rest of the night looking for baby stuff, getting Jake to let go of some of the things around his house that he didn’t need so that he could become an adult, and buying baby stuff online. It got late quickly, and towards the end of the night Gina spoke up again. “So when are you going to tell Captain Holt?” 

“What?”

“When are you going to tell Captain Holt that you slept with Amy and are pregnant with her babies?” Gina repeated herself.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled with a shrug. “I think I’ll tell him before my appointment next week.”

“So in a week?”

“Yeah,” he nodded anxiously. “And then I can tell the rest of the squad when I start showing. Which will probably be around fifteen weeks seeing as there are two babies instead of one,” he muttered under his breath.

“Hey, that’s still not for a while so you have a ton of time to prepare,” she reminded him soothing while she reached over to rub his knee. She gasped and turned her phone to him to show him the item that she had been looking at a moment before.

“Jake! Look at this, it’s so cute!” she grinned widely.

Jake took her phone out of her hand to be able to see the item on the screen without the shaking of her hands. He let out a coo and rubbed his stomach as a gentle smile took over his face and his eyes softened significantly. 

* * *

“I have to say that I was very surprised when you reached out to me to schedule this meeting, Peralta,” Holt said as he removed his glasses and placed them down onto his desk.

“Yeah, well,” Jake chuckled breathily as he shifted forward in his chair. He glanced around the office and made note of the garbage can in the corner, which was something that he had made a habit of doing thanks to his recurring morning sickness. The scent-substitution pills that he took helped a small bit but weren’t doing much in the long run. 

“I didn’t mean any offense by that,” the captain backtracked quickly. “It’s just that, you’re behavior and work habits have been slipping for the past couple months and I assumed that this was another thing that would go with them.”

“Well, about that, sir,” Jake cleared his throat. “I actually have a pretty good reason for all of the yelling, and napping at my desk, and puking…”

“Do share.”

“So you know how I’m an omega?” he asked awkwardly. He remembered all too vividly the conversation that he had with his captain about his gender and his reasoning behind hiding it. He was glad that the alpha agreed to let his best detective keep the ruse as long as it didn’t cause problems with his work.

“Yes. You don’t want anyone on the squad to know so you hide it,” he replied plainly.

“Well, I’m pregnant,” he sighed, throwing the information into the wind so that he didn’t have to skirt around it any longer.

“I see,” Holt nodded. He stood up from his chair and walked to the blinds, which he turned down. He returned to his desk and continued with their conversation. That was a pretty standard thing to do whenever anyone was having a meeting since Amy liked to read lips. “Peralta, I hope you know that this is very serious. If this is one of your pranks I think that you should come out before you get in trouble or something worse happens.”

“It’s not a prank, sir,” he mumbled, his voice breaking in his panic. He swallowed harshly to keep the lump in his throat from fully forming so that he wouldn’t end up crying again.

Holt made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat and then said, “I want to believe that you aren’t pranking me this time but after the incident two months ago I am going to need to see some proof.”

“I thought you’d say that,” he sighed. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and brought out his wallet. He flipped it open and grabbed the sonogram picture that had his due date scrawled onto the bottom and passed it to the captain.

The alpha took it and stared down at the blurry black and white image in his hands. “I suppose congratulations are in order then,” he said plainly as he handed the picture back over to his detective. “I admit that I’m curious about how this happened.”

“If you must know, I slept with Amy during the squad’s vacation two months ago and we were both so drunk that we forgot to be responsible,” he snapped in reply. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he just wanted to get this conversation done and over with as quickly as possible.

“This is extremely irresponsible of you, Peralta. I expected better.”

“Did you, though? Did you really?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. 

“Fine, you got me,” he admitted as he leaned back in his chair. “I expected something like this to happen when you and Santiago finally realized your feelings and started making eyes at each other.”

“Amy doesn’t make eyes at me. I think I’d notice if she looked at me with anything other than annoyance,” he replied as he pouted. He pushed back the tears that welled up in his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. While the morning sickness and fatigue sucked, he hated the hormones the most.

“Regardless of your and Satiago’s relationship status, I will have to take you off of the dangerous cases. You can work small missing persons cases or muggings. I’ll let you keep working in the field until your fifth month when I’ll put you onto permanent desk duty until your maternity leave. I’ll forward you the part of the handbook that discusses maternity leave and childcare options.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Jake sighed as he stood up and walked out of the office and back to his desk.

“You in trouble again, Peralta?” Amy teased as she looked up from whatever she was working on at the moment. 

“For your information, Amy,” he began, his tone having his teasing edge ebbed into it. “I was in there to talk to him about a personal matter.”

“Really? You didn’t throw up in any more flower pots?” she asked with a small scoff and shake of her head.

Jake made a couple of faces at her so that he was acting normal while he felt his heartache. He desperately wished that he could tell her what was really wrong and let her know about the twins. He knew that this was something that he could never do since Amy meant so much to him and he couldn’t lose their friendship over some stupid mistake that he made on one drunken night. 

The omega sighed and looked over his desk before he settled down and started working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed! If you did- or even if you didn't- I would love to hear what your thoughts were on this! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story.
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3


End file.
